Regla
by Vnat07
Summary: Dos años junta, llenos de buenos, malos y estupidos momentos, con una convivencia sana y segura. Todo esto gracias a una simple regla de la que Regina se vale para que la convivencia en su hogar se pueda llevar con exito.
**Esta vez, le traigo un one-shot muy corto pero sin duda divertido, tengo que aclarar que no es de mi autoria, esta historia fue una de las primeras que lei en esta pagina, y que me gusto desde la primera vez, hasta ahora que me aventure a ser una especie de escritora me anime a adaptarla y agragarle algunas partes para que fuese mas acorde a SwanQueen.**

 **La escritora que esta detras de esta increible historia se llama Outofchaos, espero que no tenga problema alguno con esta adaptacion, en verdad u.u. **

**Y aquellos que leen "El ladron de Novias" veanlo como una forma de pedirles perdon por el atraso XD. Espero que aquellos que lean este pequeño one-shot lo disfruten asi como yo lo disfrute en su momento y que les saque una sonrisa ;D.**

 **Disfruten y bueno, esta historia no me pertenece sino a Outofchaos. y tampoco los personajes. No duden en comentar y decir que les parecio esta historia.**

* * *

Regla

Desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas, Regina comenzó a utilizar una simple regla. Y por aquella pequeña norma, a veces podía verse como la mala de la película, - aunque eso ya era algo que había ocurrido con esa tonta película de _Blancanieves_ , ella, tratar de matar a Snow por algo tan infantil como "ser la más bella de todos", por favor, además ¿Snow más hermosa que ella? –la aguafiestas, la bruja y otros lindos apodos que Snow decía a sus espaldas.

No era que le incomodase, al contrario le daba igual, porque gracias a su determinación, la convivencia con Emma había sido bastante buena y segura durante esos años que llevaban viviendo juntas – dos largos y felices años – y esperaba que eso siguiese así.

Su regla era simple. Era la regla de la negación. La regla del _No_ _._

Dicha regla era muy fácil de seguir y entender – de hecho solo ella debía aplicarla y así todos eran felices, todos menos Emma, claro – lo único que necesitaba era ser firme y no caer ante los encantos de su rubia novia y no acceder a sus absurdas peticiones.

Esa era toda la ciencia de su regla, decir que no a cada solicitud. Y es que, realmente Emma era una obstinada, que pedía, preguntaba o se le ocurría cosas de lo más tontas, y por el bien de su familia y sobre todo por el bien de Henry – su hijo que muchas veces apoyaba a su rubia madre – se negaba con aun más fervor. Deseaba criar a su hijo de manera sana y segura.

Recalcándole constantemente lo último a Emma, de manera segura – preferiblemente sin deportes extremos o cualquier tipo de cosa extrema –

Se le vinieron a la cabeza muchas cosas que la sheriff le había pedido, como aquella vez que habían encontrado un lobo herido a mitad de la carretera. La rubia prácticamente se había enamorado del animalejo – había mencionado algo acerca de Ruby – y quería llevarlo a su casa. Estaba loca, era un lobo, un animal salvaje, con colmillos afilados y con mal carácter – que la señorita Lucas fuese mitad lobo y se convirtiera en uno y jugara con su rubia novia como si fuesen amo y perro, no significaba que todos esos animalejos harían lo mismo – así que en pocas palabras era peligroso. Se negó rotundamente con el simple argumento que ya tenía a Ruby y David – por insistencia de su hija – se quedó con el animal, un error del príncipe, porque el bicho era un monstro destructor que casi le demuele la departamento – Cosa que disfruto enormemente al ser espectadora de la cara de espanto de Snow al observar el estado de su departamento.

Gracias a eso seguían teniendo la mansión en perfectas condiciones.

También estaba aquella vez que Emma había querido comprarse una motocicleta y le pidió el dinero a ella – afortunadamente ella administraba los ingresos de la casa, o estarían en bancarrota- se negó de nuevo, diciendo que era peligroso, además conocía como era la rubia cuando se emocionaba con la velocidad y el destino se encargó de darle la razón, cuando en el noticiero mostraron que en esa motocicleta en específico, se habían registrado más de diez accidentes en un día, en los cuales hubieron seis personas muertas.

Debido a su determinación, seguía teniendo novia y Henry a sus dos madres en una pieza.

Y como olvidar la vez que se le había ocurrido ir a investigar un suceso – que solo ella encontraba extraño – en el bosque, cerca del puente Troll, en pleno invierno, con lloviznas que cuando cesaban, provocaban que cientos de insectos de todo tipo salieran, la rubia no fue porque ella se lo prohibió, y claro como su rubia novia no podía quedarse con la duda, pidió/obligo a Robín que investigara en su lugar, con la excusa que es quien conoce mejor los bosques, cabe decir que el ladrón de los bosque, termino empapado por la lluvia y con miles de picaduras por todo su cuerpo, provocándole fiebre, vómito y diarrea que lo tuvo en el baño por casi tres días – sospechaba que su rubia novia había echo eso apropósito, pero era solo un pensamiento.

Si, Emma Swan tenía muy malas ideas cuando se lo proponía.

Así que, Regina con todos esos sucesos – y otros que no valía la pena mencionar – como respaldo, tenía todas sus razones bien fundamentadas, para negarse a cada cosa que pasase por la cabeza de Emma.

Aunque seguía sin entender cómo era posible que su novia, la sheriff seria y dedicada que todos en el pueblo admiraban, pudiese desarrollar esa particularidad de sugerir/preguntar/desear boberías cada dos segundos – quizá influenciada por la inocencia de su hijo – pero había que reconocer que cuando se trataba de temas serios, Emma en ocasiones no le preguntaba ni solicitaba nada, simplemente hacia las cosas y siempre tenía buenos resultados, porque a pesar de todo la mujer de ojos esmeralda – cuando quería – tenia buen juicio.

De todas formas, seguiría aplicando su regla del _No_ porque era la más adecuada y seguía teniendo resultados positivos. Era perfecto para la sana convivencia – que sus dos grandes amores se empeñaban en alterar – que debían llevar.

Y lo creyó hasta que un día, en la hora del almuerzo en Granny´s, su novia se acercó a ella, nerviosa y sonrojada, pero también se veía muy emocionada. Le miro con sospecha, temiendo que en su hora de trabajo, a Emma se le hubiese ocurrido otra estupidez.

\- Regina quería…

\- No.

Todos las miraban, como de costumbre volvían a ser el centro de atención del restaurante – era como si estuviesen viendo la telenovela de la hora del almuerzo, esa que nadie quiere perderse y que todos comentan – Emma frunció el ceño, con molestia – como siempre – al haber sido interrumpida y Regina no entendía muy bien porque su novia estaba tan nerviosa, y no estaba segura si era bueno saberlo. Snow desde una distancia prudente le gritaba: "¡Escúchala bruja!"

\- Ni siquiera te he dicho que quiero.

\- Pero siempre pides cosas peligrosas o absurdas, Emma, así que mi respuesta va a ser No, siempre.

La expresión de la rubia paso de indignación a otras miles para quedarse en la tristeza y resignación.

\- Bien, como quieras, si crees que el que yo desee que seas mi esposa es algo absurdo y peligros, no te lo voy a contradecir. Tal vez deba pedirle a alguien más matrimonio, de seguro hasta un lobo me da una mejor respuesta que tú.

Regina abrió los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, - expresión digna de una foto, y que Snow aprovecho para tomarla – comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, a mover sus manos frenéticamente, creyendo que había escuchado mal y deseando que no fueses así, sin embargo cuando en todo su asombro notó que la rubia tenía en sus manos una caja pequeña – que trataba de ocultar de su vista – sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco de dicha pura.

Emma le miraba con una ceja arqueada, tal vez había dicho muy a la ligera su petición – que por primera vez era algo serio – pero no era para reaccionar así. No era tan malo, claro a menos que Regina no quisiese… un momento. Regina ya le había dicho que no. ¿Qué seguía haciendo ahí? Debería de estar camino al Rabbit Hole a ahogar la pena y dolor de que su novia le haya dicho que No.

\- Sí.

\- ¿He?

\- ¡Me quiero casar contigo, Emma!

Y se abalanzo sobre la rubia que no parecía haber entendido la respuesta. Luego de varios segundos – en los cuales Emma procesaba el Si – los habitantes del pueblo que se encontraban en Granny´s comenzaron a vitorear a la nueva pareja de futuras esposas – y tal vez también a celebrar el final feliz de su telenovela favorita, que tenía como protagonistas a la Alcaldesa y la Sheriff del pueblo – las cuales se estaban besando ignorando a todos a su alrededor, cosa que no era nueva.

\- Creí que tu regla era decirme siempre que no.

\- Las reglas están hecha para romperse. Ahora, cállate y bésame.

Y así, la regla de la negación de Regina Mills, había quedado públicamente en el olvido

Porque decir _SI_ a veces no es tan malo.


End file.
